A New Twist
by BlackIris999
Summary: When Lily goes back to Hogwarts James is so different than when she remembered. He seems to have forgotten about his undying love for her. This shouldn't bother Lily but it does, why is that?


A loud whistle sounded as Lily Evans got onto the Hogwarts Express, just as it was about to leave. Her parents took an especially long time with their farewell embrace, before finally letting her get onto the train. She smiled and shook her head as she remembered her parents departing words, "Now, don't work too hard dear, we want to be able to actually see our daughter during Christmas break." Her father shook his head and laughed as her mother smiled a somewhat sad smile. "Don't worry mum. Before you know it I'll be back home and you'll want to throw me out of the house again," Lily had told her with a smile. Her mother's sad expression turned into an amused one as she gave her daughter a hug, "Just be sure to write every week to let me see how things are going." The problem with this picture was something Lily couldn't help but notice. The problem was was that her sister Petunia wasn't there. But that didn't surprise her nor did it shock her, she was used to not existing in Petunia's world.

Lily snapped out of the memory as she stuck her head out her compartment window to wave to her parents, she did not stop waving until the train went around the bend and her parents disappeared from her sight. Lily turned around just in time for her two friends. She wasn't really sure if they were friends anymore. Last year they had gotten into a big fight and she wasn't sure she was forgiven. "Lily!" someone said as she gave Lily a loose hug. "Hey," Lily said. She thought she was somewhat forgiven. Her friend quickly let go of her as her as Lily looked for her other one. "Hey Lily," she said. Lily nodded to acknowledge her.

"How are you?" Lily's friend Soren Lenons asked. Soren was a particular person. First of all she had a boy name due to her father who was hoping for a boy after having four other daughters, so instead she had gotten a boy name. Soren was in her seventh year of Hogwarts just as Lily was. She was the youngest girl in the family, all her other sisters had gone to Hogwarts and she had a lot to live up to. She had blonde hair that was cropped short and fierce grey eyes. She was taller than most and was an exceptionally good Quidditch player, a Keeper to be exact. Although she was the female form of Sirius Black, she was extremely temperamental and had unpredictable mood swings. Lily had met Soren last year through Taylor. Taylor and Soren have been friends way longer.

Lily's other friend, Taylor Selga, sat up in the seat she was sitting in and started talking. "How was your summer?" Taylor asked being polite. She was a very sweet person... most of the time. She had long, shiny brown hair that came down in waves. She was a caring, honest person. But to be honest, Taylor was extremely straightforward to the point where she was rude. She was in her seventh year too. Her and Lily had been friends since their fourth year. Taylor had a younger brother in his fifth year and she was constantly bickering with him, which made Lily and Soren a bit nervous to be within a ten foot radius of them when they were at each others throat. "I'm fine and my summer was fantastic. How about you guys?" Lily said jumping right in to start the conversation. She ignored the way they were being so polite.

The other two joined in and soon they were chatting away idly until Lily had to leave for her Heads meeting. Saying a stiff goodbye to Soren and Taylor she started to make her way down the train. When she was nearly there a voice called, "Evans!" She jumped and without turning around snapped, "What?"  
"Hello Evans, can't a person just say hi?" James Potter said as she turned around. There he was standing in front of her with his best mate, Sirius Black. Lily couldn't come up with a suitable response so instead kept quiet. Something about James was off, she just couldn't quite place what it was.

"What cat got your tongue?" James teased. "Look Potter just don't," Lily said completely lost. Why couldn't she come up with a snappy comeback? Then it hit her, she wasn't mad at seeing him. She wasn't ready to bite his head off, she wasn't furious at him... yet.

James flashed her a smile and to her annoyance, she found herself smiling back. She looked away and wiped the grin off her face, "Look, as much as I love standing here talking to you Potter, I have other more important places to be." She started walking again. James fell into step beside her. "And what important place would that be?" He looked genuinely curious. Lily wondered what he was up to, he had never in the history of her knowing him, acted like this. She turned on her heel and walked off ignoring James as he easily caught up with her. "Okay so you don't want to tell me," he said thinking aloud. "So to find out, I would have to walk with you to your destination. I'm fine with that."

"I'm going to my Head's meeting," Lily said quickly, hating the feeling that was creeping into her stomach. She just wanted to get away from James and Sirius so she could figure out what the heck was wrong with her. Speaking of Sirius, he hadn't said one word to her, not even a hi. Turning around she saw that he was flirting with a very pretty girl. Lily rolled her eyes. "Lucky for you, I'm going to the same place," James smiled and slipped an arm around her waist. "Get your arm off of me," Lily said through clenched teeth and darted in front of James. She reached the compartment before him and slammed it shut.

She sighed in relief as she waited for the other Prefects and Heads to come in. Her relief was short lived however as the person she had been trying to get away from came strolling in. "You!" she said incredulously. She hadn't believed it when he said he was going to the same place. "What are you doing here?" James grinned, "I told you, I was going to the same place as you. It was your fault for not believing it."

Lily stood gaping there not believing her ears, "You... H-h-h...Head Boy, that's...that's insane!"

"Well, Dumbledore is known for being a bit off his rocker." Lily shook her head and stared at the badge that was pinned on James' robes, slowly she sat down in disbelief and waited for the rest of students file in. How could she not notice that before? "Okay let's get this meeting started," James said taking charge at once. "First-" Lily said glaring at James, "we have to go over the patrolling duties." No matter how stunned she was, Lily wasn't going to let James take control. James sat back letting her take over, with a stupid little grin on his face.

Lily made it fairly short, considering the students were paying attention only because they had to. She also wanted to get away from James as quickly as possible. Lily stayed a bit longer than the other students to clean up then she quickly ran out. Anyway, she was getting hungry and she hadn't really eaten any food for breakfast. She had gotten a bit of butterflies as she thought about the upcoming year. This was new, she had never really gotten butterflies, not even in her first year. Well maybe a slight case of them, but still. "Okay get a grip on yourself," she muttered as she rushed to get to her compartment so she could change into her robes.

To her dismay James Potter was already there.

She groaned and considered going back the way she had come, but she was too late. The Marauders which consisted of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Petter Pettigrew, and her friends had already spotted her. "Oi! Evans!" Sirius called. She reluctantly walked in and took the seat farthest away from James and sat down. "How was the meeting?" Soren asked, her mouth full of food. Lily fired up at once. "Dumbledore made _him_ Head Boy," she spat. She reached for a Pumpkin Pasty and ate it slowly glaring at James.

"What!?" Soren asked and started laughing, "Good for you!" Taylor gave a small smile but seemed unsurprised by the news, "He told me on the platform." She jerked her finger in Sirius' direction. "Yeah, thanks for telling me," Lily said sarcastically. "I'm sorry but I knew your reaction would have caused a scene. I saved you from embarrassment. You should thank me!" Taylor caught Siruis' eye and laughed. When she saw Lily still looked annoyed she rolled her eyes and gave Lily a look, "It's not a big deal, calm down." Lily glared at her and looked out the window. She hated it when her friends took James' side. As the years went by this seemed to be happening more and more often. That's what the big fight was about: James Potter.

"Wow she looks pretty mad," James said in an undertone to Sirius. "Is she mad at me or her friends?" Sirius shrugged, "Who knows mate. Who knows."

Lily knew she was overreacting just a tad but seriously, her friends shouldn't be taking James' side over hers. She got up and went out of the compartment without a word. "Lily where are you going?" Soren called after her with her mouth full. Lily ignored her and slammed the compartment door behind her. Her friends who she had been pretty glad to see a little while ago, were already on her nerves. Then again they had spent all summer together and Lily hadn't seen them once. She sighed, she knew they would be talking about her now that she was gone.

After a few minutes of just wandering up and down the train, Lily realized how pointless it was and found a compartment empty except for one boy. She recognized him from her year. "You're Aiden Nobline, aren't you?" She asked walking into the compartment. The boy nodded, "You're Lily Evans right?" Lily nodded, "Is it okay if I sit down?" Aiden indicated to the seat across from him. "Thanks. You're in Gryffindor right?" Aiden glared at her, "Yes and I have been since our first year." Lily blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that I-"

"It's fine," Aiden said cutting her off. "What brings you to my compartment?" Lily looked hard at him. He had the bluest eyes and shaggy blonde hair. He was pretty muscular and had this cute dimple when he smiled. Lily shook her head and blushed again. She looked at her hands then back at Aiden. "Well it's just my friends, they have been getting on my nerves..." She started and went on about when they first saw each other today. She even talked about their big argument. When she was done she looked out the window, at her hands, at her feet- anywhere but Aiden. "Well it sounds like you weren't really ever good friends with them then," Aiden said thoughtfully.

"That is not true! I was great friends with them!" Lily said indignantly.  
"Well how long have you felt this annoyance creep up?"  
She thought about it for a minute then glared at him, "Just since the end of last year when they started agreeing with James Potter about everything. Then we had the big argument and the annoyance was booted up to a whole new level."  
"Ah, knew James would come up sometime," Aiden said with a smirk, "well why don't you start at the beginning, we still have a bit of time."

Lily bit her lip, "Okay it all started when the most arrogant, self-centered boy started to ask me out every other hour. That's when I met Taylor Selga, in our fourth year. She really gave him a talking to on how not to annoy people like that. From then on, we have been friends. She had another really good friend who she was so close to and she knew from her first year and that was Soren Lenons. We knew each other but it was Taylor who persuaded us to become friends. Then Soren went out with Sirius Black and became close with him and Potter. They broke up like a week later and she would only tell Taylor why they broke up, not me. That's what the two of them always do, they tell each other stuff but not me. Am I being stupid for getting mad over that?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Well yeah, a bit. They have always been really good friends right? It sounds like you aren't as good friends as the other two," Aiden pointed out. "Well don't friends tell each other everything. Don't they trust each other no matter what? No matter how close they are?" Lily asked now on the verge of whining. "Then does that make us friends?" Aiden asked quietly, playing with a piece of string that was sticking out of the seat. She really had no idea how she could open up like this to Aiden, who she just found out existed but Lily thought about it for a moment, "Yes I guess it does, doesn't it?" Aiden smiled still playing with the string, "Good because I think I will like you as a friend."  
"Me too," Lily smiled. "Goodness! Look I really do need to go change! I didn't realize it was this late!" She jumped up out of the compartment and was just about to shut it when an idea came to her. "Aiden," she said tunring around, "can I sit next to you durning the feast?" Aiden comtemplated for a moment, "Sure there's no harm in that." Lily nodded, "Thanks."

Taking a deep breath, Lily stood outside her compartment watching her sort of friends. They were giggling, something they didn't do too often with her. They stopped when Lily walked in. "You cooled off yet Lily?" Soren asked watching her. Lily nodded and started to change into her robes. "No offense Lily but that was a really stupid reason to get mad," Taylor said putting on her shoes. "I know and I'm sorry. Sometimes I just can't help it, but he is James Potter. Everything he does makes me mad. Don't you know that by now, especially after the fight last year?"

"Lily don't you think it's time to grow up. Aren't you a little old to be always hating him like that. He seems like he's matured a lot over the summer," Soren said. "We aren't mad, just annoyed with how you have been acting," Taylor added looking down. "And it's not only today, it's always been happening and its been building since we had that argument. Frankly, we're just tired of it. We figured it was about time to tell you." Lily was stunned, she did not expect this at all. "Look, we still like you and we want to stay friends, but if this is always how it's going to be then, I don't think we should stay... friends," Taylor gave Lily a sympathetic look. Lily nodded curtly, "Fine." She took down her trunk and stormed out of the compartment. "Oh come on Lily don't be like this!"  
"Be like what exactly?"  
"Don't act all mad."  
"Oh and how would you act?" With that Lily turned on her heel and flew down the corridor.

When she reached Aiden's compartment she started talking as soon as she stepped inside. Aiden listened, "Well then I bet you're glad you have me then." Lily nodded and finished putting her robes on. As the train pulled to a stop she and Aiden got off the train and started the long trek to the castle.

As they went into the Great Hall, Lily, in spite of herself, felt a rush of exhilaration surge through her. She was excited to be here at Hogwarts, this year seemed different, more meaningful somehow. Then again it was her last year. Lily shook her head and scanned the Hall. She had no idea how much she had really missed this place over the summer.

Her and Aiden went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. After the Sorting was over the headmaster stood up. "Welcome back to those of us who are returning and welcome to those who are new. I do not want to delay this feast any longer so without further ado - let us eat," Professor Dumbledore sat down and clapped his hands twice. At once food appeared on the golden plates and the students began to eat.

After a time everyone was done and dessert appeared. After everyone was finally done eating, Dumbledore stood up again to speak. The talk that was loud and noisy before was now muffled and shushed. "Now a few words all of you should heed, it would be in your best interest. Mr. Filch has posted a list of things that are not allowed in Hogwarts grounds and the rules and regulations of Howarts. I do hope you will take a look at this list," Dumbledore's eyes drifted over toward the Marauders as he continued, "Hard times are coming upon us and we must do our best to get along, even though it may be hard. The better we stick together, the harder it will be to bring us down." Dumbledore looked squarely at Lily, then at James, as he said this. It was done quickly and Lily was unsure if she had even seen it being done.

"Now the Heads and Prefects will show you to your common rooms. Goodnight," Dumbledore ended abruptly as the chatter once again became loud. Lily, left Aiden and with no help from James, led the new Gryffindors to the Gryffindor common room.

"Pig snout," Lily said as the portrait swung open the reveal the common room. It was a splendid room, with a big roaring fire and nice comfortable armchairs. Lily went and sat in an armchair by the fire as the Marauders came in.


End file.
